Spider Bros
by SeaShellvid
Summary: This is a Civil War Fanfic After everything Natasha talks to Peter. Peter and Natasha become friends
1. Chapter 1

(AN: this is an AU story. Takes place after Civil War)

Chapter 1

It's been months. No contact from any of them except Steve. She had gone to the farm house and they were all gone. Their things had been packed up and they were all gone.

Natasha had seen the empty house and fallen to her knees. Being alone made it easy for her to let her walls break as she cried. She had let Clint in. She had let his family in. She showed most of her emotions around them.

Now they were gone.

Peter Parker didn't dwell on the battle, much. Months after and he was still ecstatic he had met Tony Stark and he had fought for the Avengers. They were all so cool!

Tony still kept in contact with him, only a few emails here and there, but it was still something. Peter was really happy.

One night came with a lot of crime for Spider Man. He didn't get much rest at all. Swinging from one crime scene to another trying to save people.

Sure he was handling it, but he could always be better, if he just had another set of hands to help.

Peter swings into a hostage situation.

"Sir, let the woman go," Peter sighs getting ready for a fight.

The man holds close to the woman in front of him, the gun right at her temple. The woman had a hood that hid her hair and face. The woman takes a deep breath before making a quick movement to take the gun from the man.

Peter, startled, sends webs at both the man and woman and soon the two are on the ground, covered in webs.

"Excuse you Spider Man," Peter recognizes the voice and raises a brow.

"Black Widow? What are you doing here?" Peter goes over to her and begins to help her from the webs.

"Well, I heard over the police scanners that you were having trouble over here so I made Tony come and drop me off. That and you seem to need more training, especially after everything at the airport. We lost half of our team, we need someone else to try and make up that difference."

"Thanks!" Peter lights up. "Let's go save the city. Then you can come back to my pace for the night if you want. Aunt May shouldn't mind."

Natasha merely nods and runs off towards a ruckus down the road.

After fighting crime for half of the night the duo go back to Peter's place for the night. When morning comes around Natasha has made breakfast for everyone as they wake. Luckily Peter is the first to wake so when his aunt gets up he explains that Natasha was in the area and had asked Peter, via email, if she could crash there after her mission was over(exactly what the two had come up with the previous night).

A brief scolding is given to Peter for not letting her know sooner, but all is forgiven when Natasha has cooked and cleaned up, before Aunt May could protest, and they all were able to eat breakfast together.

"What was your mission?" Aunt May asks politely.

"Last night there was a lot of muggings, robberies and other things so I decided to come help out," Natasha shrugs, "it started about 6 yesterday, that's when I emailed Peter. Stark had told me Peter lived here and was a good kid."

"No offence or anything, but why didn't you stay at a hotel?"

"Stark also told me that Peter has one of his grants and that he's going to get somewhere with it, so I also offered to give Peter self-defense lessons."

"That's very nice of you."

Natasha is currently knocking Peter to the ground over and over. "You should tell your aunt who you really are."

"No! She'd make me stop!"

"What if you were offered to live in Stark tower with her? You'd all be safe as well. I mean the government knows about you. Anyone with half a brain for hacking can get the info. Why not just come out with it?"

"No. I can't. I had a girl once. She found out..." Peter shakes his head and gets up off the ground yet again, "she got killed trying to help me. I can't risk it."

"You'd be safe at Stark tower. I promise." Natasha knocks him over again, though he managed to block her first attempt this time.

"I-I don't know..." Peter shoots a web up and climbs it to a rafter.

Natasha, though a little slower, makes her way up to the rafters as well. "I can make sure nothing happens to her."

Peter sighs but he sees the logic in everything she's said. "Will you come with me...?" Peter looks up at her sideways.

Natasha nods, and though Peter can't see it, she smiles on the inside. "I'll text Tony and tell him to prepare an open floor for you two."

"Aunt May...?" Peter looks around. "Aunt May!"

"Peter, get behind me," Natasha hisses softly and he moves behind her. Natasha slowly makes her way towards the kitchen where she thinks she heard a noise. She pokes her head around the corner only to pull it right back as a gun goes off.

"Natasha! What's going on?" Peter demands, still behind her, but worried.

"Someone must've found out about you," Natasha shakes her head, "I only got a glance. Peter, I want you to go downstairs and call the police then Tony. I'll take care of this."

Peter nods and runs off, he's worried but he knows Natasha is better than him at fighting so he trust her to fix this.

Once he's gone Natasha calls out, "is the woman alive or dead? I saw her on the ground."

"She's alive, but not for long," A voice cackles.

"What do you want?"

"I hate Spider Man, the best way to hurt someone is to go for whoever they love."

Natasha has figured out by now exactly where the man is standing so she grabs her gun and round the corner quickly shooting the man. He falls and Natasha holsters her gun.

"Don't die on Peter," Natasha demands of May. Natasha notices a gunshot wound. She grabs a nearby towel and presses it to the gunshot.

"PETER!" Natasha yells knowing the paramedics won't get there in time. It's bleeding too much...

Peter races in and falls next to his aunt.

"Aunt May! Aunt May!" he screams and hugs his aunt.

"Peter," Natasha's voice is soft, "Peter, I'm so sorry. Peter... You need to say goodbye..."

"No!" Peter sobs hugging his aunt.

"P-Peter," Aunt May's voice is airy and quiet. "Peter, I love you. D-don't forget that."

"Aunt May, I'm spider man..." Peter says softly to her.

"I know..." May's eyes flutter closed as she takes her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't know how old Peter Parker is, but in the movies he looked like a young teen, so I'm going with that)

Peter holds his aunt sobbing until Natasha makes him let go so her body can be taken away. Peter turns into Natasha and begins sobbing onto her shirt. Natasha silently holds him and rubs his back. After only a moment she picks him up. Peter doesn't even have to hold on, Natasha carries him over to the couch and sits with him in her lap.

Peter sits in her lap shaking and crying for hours. Tony flies into the room in his suit.

"Come on Peter," Natasha says in a soft voice, "we'll come back another day. Let's go to Stark tower and get you into bed."

Peter doesn't object as he's shifted into the Ironman suit's arms and Natasha climbs onto the back. Tony activates something on the suit so they can't fall before he takes off.

On the way back Peter falls into a restless sleep, exhaustion having taken over.

"Thank you Tony."

"Natasha," Tony asks softly, trying not to wake the kid, "how old is he?"

"Fifteen I think."

Natasha watches Peter sleep. Once they arrive at the tower Natasha slides off Tony's suit and takes Peter from him.

"Keep everyone off of his floor," Natasha's voice is soft and calm, but the glare she send tony tells another story. Tony merely salutes Natasha as she enters the elevator and they go to Peter's floor. One below hers.

Natasha silently carries Peter to the bedroom. She uses her foot to pull down the covers before setting him gently on the bed and removing his shoes. Natasha tucks him in and frowns at his face. She realizes he's not sleeping well so as she exits the room she talks to the AI.

"If he wakes let me know. The _moment_ he wakes."

"Yes ma'am."

Natasha goes to her floor and grabs a computer along with a book and goes back to Peter's floor. She curls up on the couch in his living room and opens the computer. She spends half an hour searching for Bruce before giving up for now and opening her book.

She reads only a page before her attention is caught by a scream and the AI, "Mr. Parker is up ma'am."

Natasha drops her book and races to Peter, who's screaming dropped off to a sob. Natasha gives a soft knock before entering and going to the bed.

"Peter, it's okay," Natasha takes the crying boy in her arms. Peter attaches himself to Natasha; she doesn't mind. "I've got you."

Peter doesn't hear her words, but her tone. Natasha is soft and gentle, something he'd never imagine from the world famous black widow.

"I've got you little spider. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

What seems like hours later a knock is on the door. Natasha send the door a glare and says nothing. Peter has once again fallen asleep and she won't have someone waking him.

She carefully sets Peter's head, which was on her shoulder, on the bed and she goes to the door. The knob is thankfully silent as she twists it and the door doesn't make a noise. Natasha opens the door to find Pepper, she steps out with a death glare.

"Sorry," Pepper raises the tray of food she's holding, unaffected by the glare, "but you need to eat and so does he."

Natasha's glare softens, but only a little, "fine. Next time leave it in the kitchen and text me."

"I will not, you'll never get to it," Pepper huffs softly.

Natasha sighs knowing she won't win this, "fine." She takes the tray from Pepper.

"And Natasha," Pepper puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just a floor down if you need me."

"You and Tony still not talking?" Natasha's glare is gone by this point and her tone is once again gentle.

Pepper nods, "but I heard what happened through the Vision." Pepper leaves and Natasha carries the tray back into the room.

She sets it aside as she sits on the edge of the bed, "Peter, wake up." Peter doesn't stir, "little spider," Natasha says softly, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Peter wakes with a start and sits up. Natasha immediately has his in her arms and is quietly trying to calm him, "little spider, it's okay, I've got you."

Peter is quickly quieted and he relaxes in her arms.

"We were brought some food little spider, why don't you go wash your hands and I'll set up the food in the dining area." Peter nods and slips from the bed and into the bathroom. Natasha picks up the tray again and takes it to the table. She sets the tray down before silently washing her own hands.

Peter enters the room a few minutes later with clean hands and face. He sits at the table and Natasha sits across from him. She serves him a healthy serving of food. "I want you to try and eat all of that, okay spiderling?" Peter nods. Peter takes a few bites as Natasha gets her own food.

When Peter eats only a few more bites he stops eating. "How do you feel?"

"I'm full," Peter's voice is small and emotionless.

"Spiderling, please try and eat some more?" Natasha asks softly seeing how little he's eaten.

Peter shakes his head and pushes his plate away.

"Little spider..." Natasha gets up from her seat and goes over to him. She gets down in front of him and rubs his shoulder soothingly, "I don't want you to get sick. You need to eat."

Peter shakes his head again and tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh little one," Natasha stands and pulls him towards her, "how about we try again later?"

Peter nods and begins to cling to Natasha once again. Natasha picks him up and takes him to the couch.

"How about we watch some TV маленький паук (little spider)?" Peter give a small nod. He's just clinging to Natasha, fighting the tears in his eyes. Natasha turns on the TV to an animated movie before turning her attention to the teen in her lap.

She notices his discomfort, "маленький паук, it's okay to cry." Natasha moves some hair away from his face where it's fallen and she kisses his forehead. "Let it out. Let yourself heal."

That's all it takes for Peter's tears to fall and eventually he cries himself to sleep, the entire time Natasha is rubbing his back and humming a soft tune to try to calm him.

Later, once Peter has awoken on his own, Natasha grabs food, quickly warming it up while Peter goes to relieve nature's calling. She sets the tray of food down on a table next to the couch. She then sits and waits for Peter.

He comes back and sits next to her. He's stiff and clearly working himself up so Natasha opens her arms inviting him to sit back in her lap where he seems to stay at least mostly calm. Peter sighs at the silent invitation and crawls into her lap, reminding Natasha of a small child.

Once he's situated and she has hummed and rubbed his back until he's relaxed against her, Natasha reaches for the food tray.

"Let's try and get more food into you маленький паук," Natasha explains softly. She grabs a fork and pokes the noodles. Once she has a small bite onto the fork she brings it up to Peter's mouth.

Tentatively he takes the bite in his mouth. He chews slowly as Natasha rubs his back before he swallows and she brings up another bite. This continues until a bit of the bowl is gone and Peter's chewing slows even more.

"You done маленький паук?" Peter gives a small nods and his head moves to rest on her shoulder. "Tony is taking care of everything for the funeral. Is there anything specifically you want him to include?"

"Next to my uncle."

Natasha nods and gives a small smile, "already taken care of."

Peter nods and he clings a little tighter.

"Don't think about it little one. It'll only hurt more. Think of the memories you have of her. The good ones."

Peter squeezes his eyes closed and a couple tears slip out, "it hurts so much."

Natasha encloses him in a safe, and secure hug. She rubs his back and begins singing a Russian lullaby to him.

Slowly Peter begins to calm and relax. Natasha rocks softly and she continues to sing. Peter once again falls asleep in her arms and for once it looks to be restful. Natasha continues with the lullaby and rocking for half an hour before she's sure he's deep in sleep and she stops.

She grabs her phone from her pocket and texts Pepper, who quickly appears on the floor and sits in a nearby chair.

"What's up?" She whispers.

"I want your opinion. I think Peter is fifteen. He's too young to be on his own -"

"You'd make a great parent to him," Pepper interrupts softly.

Peter shifts in her arms and Natasha's attention leaves Pepper to begin rocking Peter and singing softly once again. Peter calms right down.

"It would be good for both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha gently wakes Peter up, "Peter, we need to get you ready for the funeral today." Peter knew that, but that didn't mean he was ready to get up and face the day.

Reluctantly Peter gets up and with Natasha's help, he gets ready. " маленький паук I'll be with you all day, alright? Tony and Vision are going to make sure nothing happens during the funeral and after everyone is invited back to the tower for a catered lunch."

Peter nods and soon he's ready, physically at least. Natasha leads him to the kitchen and she has him sit at the table while she grabs some fruit. Peter gives a small whine when she comes back with a whole bunch of food, but Natasha quickly gives him a look that silences him.

"Now маленький паук, you need to eat at least a little. You haven't been eating full meals and I'm concerned about your health."

Peter sighs and takes a couple apple slices. Natasha pulls a chair next to Peter's and she grabs some food herself.

They eat in silence until Peter stops, after only a handful of apple slices and a sip of water. "маленький паук," Natasha's voice is soft, but it holds a sternness, "you need to eat more than that."

"But 'Tasha, I'm not hungry," Peter mumbles. Peter had started calling her 'Tasha' during a break down. He just couldn't get out her whole name. He wasn't saying any full words, much less her long(ish) name.

Natasha secretly loved the fact he felt comfortable enough to call her a nickname. Most people were too scared she'd beat them for calling her anything but Natasha. In their defense, most of them she would. But not Peter. He was just a kid and a small, fragile, innocent kid at that. Natasha just wanted to keep him safe.

Natasha picks Peter up and pulls him into her lap. She rubs his back, attempting to get him to relax. Natasha picks up another apple slice and quietly coaxes the boy to eat it. Peter gives little objection when she brings the slice to his mouth.

Pepper soon comes up to the floor and knocks on the door.

"Okay Spiderling, it's time to go. Do you think you're good or what do you need?"

Peter shrugs and stands, Natasha follows, Peter hesitates, but he hugs Natasha. Natasha hugs back.

"I'll be with you the entire time маленький паук," Natasha says softly. Peter nods and pulls back.

Natasha gives an encouraging smile and takes his hand. Natasha leads him to the elevator where Pepper is waiting patiently.

"You two ready?" Peter and Natasha nod. "Quiet bunch you two," Pepper teases softly trying to lighten the mood a little. Natasha rolls her eyes, but Peter's frown cracks. Pepper considers it a win.

The trio arrive at the funeral before anyone else.

"Okay маленький паук, do you want to go in alone to say bye, want me to come with you, or maybe later?"

Peter is silent. He thinks it over a moment before starting towards the open coffin, holding Natasha's hand as he does so. Natasha is a silent viewer as Peter looks at his aunt's body. Tony must've been to his old place because she's somehow in her favorite dress.

A tear slides how Peter's eye.

Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder as Peter gives his silent last goodbyes. Once he's done he turns and is ready to walk out, but Natasha gives him a hug. Peter can't help but collapse in her arms and begins crying.

Natasha holds Peter as his legs slowly give way. He falls and Natasha is down next to him, engulfing him in a comforting hug. She can't help but to try and comfort the hurting child.

As friends of both Peter and May arrive, Pepper steps into the room where the two are. "People are arriving," Her voice is soft as to not startle either of them.

"Come one маленький паук," Natasha helps Peter stand, she places a soft kiss to his forehead trying to comfort him more, and luckily for Natasha, it does. Peter gives a small nod and wipes away the rest of his tears on his sleeve before nodding to Natasha that he's ready to face people.

Natasha leads the way out and quickly scans the room ready to kick out anyone she thinks will hurt Peter. Finding no one, Natasha allows Peter to begin leading the way from person to person. Most give him a hug and some offer for Peter to come stay at their house if he needs to. Every time Natasha's heart stops beating and she involuntarily holds her breath, until he politely declines.

By the time the funeral is over Peter has more tears streaming down his face and Natasha notices signs of an upcoming panic attack.

"маленький паук," Natasha says softly walking next to him, "listen to my voice and only my voice. Take a deep breath and listen to my voice." Peter follows instructions and Natasha gains a quick smile, but it's quickly gone, "I need you to calm down. You're on the verge of a panic attack, let me help you down from it." Natasha's instructions are swift, calm and gentle.

Natasha manages to talk him down from a panic attack and Peter is silently grateful.

At the lunch to follow Natasha sits next to Peter. A few of May's friends try and sit next to Peter, but only one can. Natasha watches as a middle aged woman sits on the other side of Peter and tries to have conversation with him.

"Peter, how are you feeling darling?" the lady asks. Peter shrugs.

"маленький паук, use your voice and answer her please," Natasha says softly.

Peter sighs, "I don't know."

"Would you like to stay with my husband and I for a while? We can make sure you get any help you want or need and we can take care of you." Natasha holds her breath, her heart beats faster and Natasha notices herself involuntarily hating this woman.

"No thank you ma'am," Peter says softly, "I've got what I need thank you." Peter doesn't look at Natasha but he's referring to her and the tower. Natasha silently lets out the breath she was holding and her heart rate slows once again.

"Very well Peter," the woman hands Peter a piece of paper, "if you change your mind for any reason let me know and you can either come to my house or one of the other ladies.

"Thank you ma'am," Peter says sincerely, "but I don't think I'll need this." He hands the paper back to the woman as food comes.

Once again Peter eats very little before stopping.

"маленький паук," Natasha says softly.

"Tasha," Peter complains softly, "I'm not hungry."

"Peter, you need to eat," the lady interrupts.

Peter huffs and sends a glare at the lady. "Peter Parker," Natasha hisses a soft warning.

"Sorry," Peter mumbles, only because if he didn't he knows Natasha would be pissed.

"She's right though. You need to eat more, but you can wait a little if you wish."

Peter nods and Natasha reaches over with one hand gently rubbing his back. She smiles into a bite of food when he relaxes. The lady sends a silent glare at Natasha. Everyone at the funeral knows who she is. She's the deadly black widow. She can fight off an army on her own. She's a stone cold killer who supposedly turned good. And their sweet, innocent, beloved Peter Parker is comfortable around her.

Everyone hates it. They're sure that Natasha will only do harm to the poor boy who just lost the last of his family.

Natasha can't really blame them.

So when Natasha softly tells Peter she'll be back in a few minutes, making sure he knows she's only off to the rest room and to stop on his floor for a minute, a couple of the other ladies here excuse themselves. They're not all in at the same table. One from this table, two from that one. But regardless, quite a few ladies get up and also head to the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them snaps the moment they safely can.

"Yeah," another one starts walking up, "Peter needs a stable place to heal from this."

"Aren't you the reason May dies anyway?"

"You need to back away before you hurt him anymore."

Natasha is silent. She looks up only to send a deadly glare to every woman in front of her. They better watch what they say to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha starts, her tone soft but very, very deadly, " _I'm_ no good for Peter? I can only make him worse?" Natasha looks at all of them, no one dares to interrupt. "Tell me then. What is the best way to calm Peter when He's waken up from a nightmare? How do you get him to go back to sleep? How do you get him to eat? Hmm? If any of you can answer those questions and more I'll happily tell Peter he's better off with you, but since none of you can, piss off."

With that Natasha hops up into the nearby vents and goes up to Peter's floor. She grabs an apple and cuts it up into slices. She makes a quick pit stop to the bathroom before going back downstairs with the apple.

What Natasha finds makes her face turn almost as red as her hair. All of the women that want Peter to stay anywhere but with her have surrounded him. They all seem to be talking at once and Natasha sees him on the edge of another panic attack. She sets the apple slices down on a nearby table and storms to the edge of the group.

"Back away from Peter," she growls. When none of the women pay her any attention Natasha takes a few steps back. In one hand she grabs out a grappling hook and with the other she gets ready to use.

With a small running start Natasha hops into the air. She flips up and uses her free hand to push off of a lady's head and farther into the group. Natasha kicks, mostly lightly, away from Peter so she can land in front of him.

"маленький паук, grab on." Peter quickly moves from his chair to attaching to Natasha and she send the hook up. Natasha also holds onto Peter as they disappear up and into the vents.

"маленький паук, I need you to try and calm down, okay?" Natasha tries as Peter begins his panic attack. "I'm right here, I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter clings to her and begins sobbing. "You said you'd keep me safe," he whispers into her shoulder.

"I know маленький паук. I tried to, but I failed. I'm so sorry." Natasha rubs his back as the two sit in the vents.

"Child protective services has been called ma'am," the AI sounds.

Peter clings to Natasha even more to the point if he were to hold any tighter he'd hurt her. "маленький паук, I won't let them take you. Tony won't let them take you. It's okay," Natasha coos.

"You can't stop them if they try," Peter whines softly.

Natasha looks up, "get Tony for me."

"Natasha, what happened with you and Parker?"

"Tony, child protective services is on their way. Get your best lawyers and make sure Peter can't get taken away," Natasha ignores his question for now.

"Okay Natasha, but they'll need to know what happened."

"Peter had a panic attack so I took him out of the room and away from the ladies causing said attack."

"Thank you. Peter's not going anywhere."

Hearing that causes Peter to calm immensely. "маленький паук, what did they say to you?"

"They said they didn't like you and you were bad and I needed to stay somewhere else," Peter mumbles into Natasha's neck, "when I tried to protest they... they just pushed the topic harder. All of them. All at once. And they said that's what Aunt May would've wanted, but I don't think she would've wanted that... She seemed to like you and her last words weren't live with whoever they were making sure I knew that she knew who I was. She wasn't mad. She looked proud Tasha! She looked proud and when she died she looked peaceful. I-i-" Peter has worked himself up so he's once again shaking and tears are falling freely.

"Peter," Natasha says softly, "it's okay. You're staying here if that's what you want. Those ladies have no idea what happened they just want someone to blame so they blame me. I can take their blame маленький паук. You, on the other hand, need a break from it. You need to just rest and let it all out and figure yourself out and figure out what. I-We'll take care of you."

"I want to stay at the tower. With you Tasha," Peter's voice has a soft whine.

"Okay маленький паук, you can."

Peter curls into Natasha and closes his eyes slowly, slowly, calming.

"Excuse me Mr. Parker and Ms. Romanoff, child protective services are here and demanding to see Peter this moment."

"You tell them we'll come out when Peter is ready to handle people and we'll talk until he can no longer do so or those ladies start harassing him or myself again."

Peter takes a minute, under Natasha's instructions, to calm himself before they exit the vents on Peter's floor. "Please bring up the agents," she turns to Peter, "do you want to sit or wait until they're up and sit when they do?"

Peter nods to the couch and Natasha leads the way. She sits and Peter sits in her lap, curling up. The agents silently enter the floor as Peter speaks up, "Tasha," his voice is small and scared, "what if they try and take me away? What if they send me with one of those ladies down there?"

"маленький паук, I've already said, and I'll say it again until you believe me and you understand I mean it, I won't let anyone force you to do anything you don't want to," Natasha explains softly rubbing his back.

One of the agents clears their throat. Natasha turns her head, "what do you want?"

"We need to speak with Mr. Parker, alone."

Natasha snorts, "good try, no. I'm not leaving unless he wants me too."

"If we can't speak with him alone we'll have to take him back with us."

Natasha laughs, like she actually laughs. "You think you can take him, from me, without him wanting to go?"

Peter shifts in her lap and holds a little tighter to her. He's worried of what the agents might try and do. Natasha rubs his back and the arm not rubbing his back wraps around him trying to make him feel safer.

"And what about Tony Stark? You know, Iron man? His army of lawyers? The vision? What about all of them? They'll help keep Peter here if he wants to be here. You won't be able to do anything Peter doesn't want."

Peter lets out a small sigh calming at the fact he feels safe, they won't take him away. "Tasha," Peter says softly, "I can talk with them alone."

Natasha nods and Peter shifts out of her lap. She then stands and walks up to the men. "If you upset him, you'll have to deal with me. Understand that."

With that Natasha is gone and the agents walk over and sit across from Peter.

"Do you feel safe with Ms Romaoff?" Peter nods. "Even though she's a killer?" Peter nods again. "We don't feel it's safe for you."

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me!" Peter begins to feel panicked.

"We're the government. We can."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"TASHA!" Peter screams hoping off the back of the couch. The agents stand and Natasha steps into the room with a glare.

"You better hope someone gets here before I kill you. I _told_ you. Peter will agree to what you want or it's not happening. Peter, what did they try and get you to do?"

"They want to take me."

Natasha stalks towards the agents, one of whom pulls out a gun. "You think a gun will stop me?" Natasha tilts her head slightly as she continues her walk to them. "I've been shot multiple times. I still won my fight."

"Stay back Ms. Romanoff. It's protocol to take him back."

"I don't care about your stupid protocol. I care about Peter. So screw your protocol, you leave now. Either walking out, or not."

Pepper runs into the room, "Natasha! Stop!"

Natasha turns to face Pepper and one of the agents jumps on her to attempt to restrain her. Natasha looks at Pepper pissed.

"Natasha, don't fight him or he can take Peter from you," Pepper explains, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Natasha glares at Pepper and lets herself be cuffed, Peter is watching from a corner panicked. _Natasha said they wouldn't take me! She said! They're going to take me and I'm never going to be able to see her again!_ Peter's breathing increases it's pace. Natasha turns to look at Peter, hearing it even from across the room.

She watches Peter make eye contact with her before disappearing into the vents. Peter had a scared look. And one of betrayal.

Natasha sends Pepper a death glare. This is Pepper's fault. She pops her thumb out of place and slips out of the cuffs before fixing her thumbs.

"You're all idiots and you will all be gone before I get back or you won't like me," Natasha says calmly, looking straight at Pepper, "and that includes you Pepper."

Natasha takes off and is in the vents before anyone can protest. "маленький паук!" Natasha calls out into the vents, "маленький паук, please, come out!"

Natasha doesn't get an answer but is soon in front of Peter. She uses his breathing.

"маленький паук, you need to calm down before you pass out."

"You were going to let them take me."

"Pepper was."

"And you were letting her."

"No маленький паук, I wasn't. I said I wouldn't let them take you and I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

"маленький паук, I said I won't let them take you. I stand by that."

Natasha speaks softly, hurting just as much as Peter. If she's willing to admit it or not, Peter has made his way past her walls and into her heart. She cares so much about him.

"Tasha... I don't want to live here..." Peter starts softly, "not if they're going to keep trying to take me..."

"I have an idea then маленький паук." Peter looks up expectantly. "Let's go back a bag of stuff each. We'll be back eventually, but for now, we're off."

Peter scrambles from her lap and begins to navigate his way to the vent in his room.

"I'll wait up here for you."

Peter nods and hops down. After a quick looks to find no one, he locks his door and begins to pack a bag. Natasha waits in the vents, ready to hop down and save him if the agents try again.

Peter appears back in the vents when he finishes.

"Now we're off."

"What about your things?"

"I have a bag where we're going."

Peter nods and the two leave the tower. Natasha leads Peter through the city avoiding cameras all over and after an hour of walking, they reach a building. It's a nice house in the middle of a neighborhood.

"Where are we?"

"This маленький паук, is my safe house. No one but myself and Clint know about it," Natasha grins when Peter's mouth drops open.

"How?"

"We're good at secrets. Let's go in."

Natasha leads Peter in and shows him to the room he'll be using. "I've got a couple of things to do маленький паук, why don't you take a nap?" Peter nods at the idea and collapses on the bed.

"Night Tasha."

"Sleep well маленький паук."

Peter falls asleep and Natasha sends Pepper a heated message ending in they _might_ come back when Peter is legally hers and no one can protest it, but until that point, at least, Natasha and Peter are unreachable. After the note is sent Natasha begins searching.

Natasha and Peter are under the radar for weeks. No one hears anything from them. Peter is healing well and he's happy as can be. He's eating normal meals again and he's always smiling.

"Tasha," Peter smiles looking up at her from the floor where he's laying, "What does маленький паук mean?" Peter has been listening to her call him it for a couple months now and he's dying with curiosity.

Natasha grins, an actual smile, at Peter, "It's Russian for Little Spider."

Peter thinks it over for a moment, "why _little_ spider?"

"I'm called the black widow, which is a spider and I'm older than you, so you're my little spider."

Peter gets up and hugs Natasha, "I love it."

A few weeks after that Natasha gets a breakthrough. "I-I found him," Natasha chokes out to herself. Peter is in the other room sleeping currently. Natasha stares at the blinking red dot and a few tears leave her eyes.

Natasha stares, for she doesn't know how long, at the blinking dot. More and more tears fall as she thinks of how to get there and how her conversation will go. She's so deep in her thought, and she trusts Peter, she doesn't consciously acknowledge the fact he entered the room.

"Tasha!" Peter moves to her side, "Tasha, are you okay?" Peter is worried about the tears falling.

"Yes маленький паук, I'm fine. I'm... I'm just really happy. I finally found what I was looking for. Pack up, we're going to Russia."

Once in Russia Natasha uses an untraceable phone to make their way around to where Natasha wants to go. Peter merely follows silently.

They soon arrive at a house. Natasha takes a deep breath and goes to the door.

"маленький паук, stay behind me for now, okay?"

"Okay Tasha, I trust you."

The two walk up to the door and after a minute, Bruce Banner opens the door.

"Bruce..." Natasha gasps, new tears forming in her eyes, "I finally found you..."

"I knew you would Natasha, I'm sorry. I-" Bruce is looking anywhere but her eyes until he's interrupted.

"You know how we can't have kids..?" Natasha asks softly. Bruce nods his answer looking at her confused.

Natasha steps to the side to reveal Peter.

"Ta-da. маленький паук, meet Bruce. Bruce, Peter Parker, or as I call him, my little spider."

Natasha stands silently and she's slightly worried about what Bruce's reaction will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha silently shifts from foot to foot, _what if Bruce hates the idea?_ She's let Clint, his family, Bruce and Peter in, that's it... She doesn't want to lose any of them. She doesn't notice grabbing Peter's hand, for silent support as she silently worries.

"What?" Bruce finally says, looking from Natasha to Peter.

"Bruce, I-um.. This is news to Peter as well, but I adopted him and he can be ours..." Natasha says, hope filling her voice.

Bruce stands in the middle of the door frame shocked.

"Please," Natasha whispers softly.

Peter stays quiet, he's unsure of what is going on between the two adults and frankly, he doesn't care much. He's grown to look up to Natasha in such a short time so the only thing he really cares about is this man hurting her, physically or emotionally. He doesn't care one way or the other if Bruce becomes his father, what he does care about is Natasha and only Natasha. And Peter can see her ready to break from this man's words.

"I-i'm shocked Natasha, I don't know."

Natasha bites the inside of her cheek and nods, she's unable to say any words at this moment. Natasha drops Peter's hand and she turns, running off. _He hates the idea. I'm an idiot, I grew up being told the only thing I'll ever be able to do right is kill people. Told I'll never get a family. Told I'll never get to be happy... They were right._

Peter turns and watches Natasha running off. He doesn't try and stop her. He knows it won't do anything, so when Natasha is out of sight, Peter turns to Bruce and glares.

"She loves you," he hisses, "I've found out she hasn't let many people in, but she let you in," Peter jams his pointer finger into Bruce's chest, "she let you in and you hurt her. You're a horrid person Bruce Banner. _Horrid_." With that Peter turns and runs off to go find Natasha.

He wants to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

Bruce opens his mouth to say something, but both Peter and Natasha are gone. Bruce stands unsure What is he to do now?

When Peter finds Natasha she is staring at an abandoned building. Peter stays back for a moment, not certain she knows he's there. Natasha begins walking up to the building that to the average person, like Peter, would think is a boarding school.

Natasha gets to the door and opens it silently. _Did Bruce realize he was this close...?_ Natasha's legs take over and she soon finds herself in her old room. She sees the marks in the wall from when she was first brought here. When she was first brought to the red room, small and innocent.

Her hands run over the marks with a frown. Peter follows Natasha silently, standing in the doorway.

"Is this...?" Peter doesn't finish his question before Natasha nods.

"This is where I grew up."

...

Bruce slowly closes his door with a sigh. He doesn't know what to do. Natasha just ran off and is probably hiding. From him.

It wasn't that he didn't like her idea, it was just she kind of jumped it on him. He prefers time to think big decisions over.

And the thing is, the more he thought about it, the more he likes the idea of them being a family. He cares deeply about Natasha and it seems, she feels the same.

"Okay big guy," Bruce starts taking his shirt off and folding it neatly, "I'm going to let you out in a second. But I have a few rules I need you to follow. I know you don't like rules, but we both like Natasha and these rules will help get her back." Next Bruce takes off and folds his pants. He grabs a different pair and slips them on. "Rule one, no hurting anyone, only scaring. You're coming out to get her to show herself to calm you down." Bruce explains, "which leads to rule three, when she comes, we need you to calm down as soon as you can."

Bruce walks outside, "alright, this is for Natasha. Come on out big guy."

Bruce groans as he turns into the hulk. He then starts towards the nearest city.

...

"Tasha," Peter starts softly, "maybe we should leave."

Natasha could feel the effect this place was having on her. She was beginning to feel a small itch to kill. She was feeling the need to go try and seduce Bruce into accepting Peter. She didn't want either of those things, so she allows Peter to lead her from the room.

As they exit, both Peter and Natasha see the Hulk walking towards the city.

"Bruce!" Natasha screams. Hulk stops and turns.

"Was that a good idea?"

"I'm not sure."

The Hulk begins walking towards them.

"Peter, get behind me. If he starts to get violent with me, run, I'll do what I can."

"Tasha, I won't abandon you."

The Hulk gets closer and Natasha feels a newer feeling rising in her chest, "No Peter!" she snaps, "if I say run, you run!"

Peter feels the shift in emotion and sighs, "alright, don't worry about me. I'll run and keep running."

Natasha relaxes just a little as Hulk stops, towering over her.

"Hey big guy," Natasha says looking up at him.

Hulk looks behind Natasha and roars angrily at Peter. Panic shoots through Natasha, Hulk is mad at Peter...

She turns, "RUN PETER!"

"Hey, Hulk," Peter says ignoring Natasha, "what do you get when you eat all the potatoes?"

Hulk roars again.

"Peter please!" Natasha is now pushing him backwards.

"No, They're all... gone!" Peter begins to laugh. Hulk looks down at Peter confused for a moment before he too begins to laugh. Slowly the Hulk turns back to Bruce.

AN:Sorry it took so long guys, I've been so busy lately, time sensitive things, and I lost track of where I wanted this chapter to go. I'll try to update one more time before school starts, then my schedule becomes a little screwy, so it'll be when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha's heart is beating faster than she ever remembers it doping before. _Peter is going to get himself killed!_

She watches as Hulk begins to shrink and he turns back to Bruce.

"маленький паук," Natasha starts once Bruce has finished turning back, "you lied to me." Peter turns to Natasha with a frown. His gaze immediately goes to the ground seeing Natasha's scared face. "You said you'd run if he was angry."

" крупный паук(Big Spider)," Peter starts in a soft voice, "h-he... I was scared he was going to hurt _you_. I can't lose you..."

Natasha sighs and wraps her arms around Peter, "all's forgiven маленький паук, but please don't do that to me again. I'm unsure what I just felt, but my heart was running a marathon, and I did not enjoy that."

"I'm sorry Tasha," Peter says softly, curling his head under hers.

Bruce stays silent, he doesn't want to interrupt them. Soon enough though, Natasha is turning to him with a glare, Peter placed behind her.

"What the hell was that about! You turning into the freaking HULK!" Natasha yells at him. "You could've hurt people!" She continues. "That was so irresponsible!" Bruce takes a step closer. Then another. "What were you even thinking!" Natasha is about to say more when Bruce plants his lips on hers.

Natasha hesitates a moment before softly, and very cautiously, kissing him back.

"EW! крупный паук!" Peter whines from behind her, "that's disgusting!"

Natasha quickly pulls away from Bruce and her cheeks turn a soft pink. "I - um," she stutters. _What am I supposed to say? This is so new!_ Natasha shakes her head, coming from her thoughts to see Peter glaring at Bruce.

" маленький паук! Будет! (Stop that!)." Peter shoots another glare before looking to Natasha.

" он тебе больно!(he hurt you). You deserve better Tasha!" Peter argues.

"H-he... Peter..." Natasha sighs. Feelings. The one thing the red room taught her to avoid... "I need to go think. Stay with Bruce, please." With that Natasha takes off.

Peter wants to run after her, but he knows she needs alone time.

"Natasha!" Bruce tries to yell after her. "I want to be a family..." His voice lowers.

"You don't deserve her!" Peter snaps, turning to face Bruce. Peter runs and shoots a web, swinging into the air. Bruce sighs and watches Peter swing off towards his house. Bruce follows on foot.

Natasha hops on a building and begins jumping from roof to roof, trying to clear her mind.

She hears a scream and her body just takes her to the woman whom it came from. Natasha jumps down in front of her.

"Leave this poor woman alone." Natasha demands.

"No thanks, I want her money. And now yours."

"I think not." Natasha punches the man and the woman runs off.

The man punches Natasha back and the two begin fighting. Natasha isn't fully focused so it goes on longer than just a punch or two. Eventually she knocks him out.

The man is bloody and has a couple broken bones on top of being out cold. For a brief moment Peter's face flashes in her mind and she suddenly feels overwhelmed with emotions.

 _Natasha what's wrong with you?_ She asks herself. _Get a handle on your emotions. Now!_

To distracted by her emotions, Natasha doesn't notice the people entering the alley. Her heart is beating in her ears and her palms are beginning to sweat. The men are not oblivious to this.

Natasha barely has enough time to register she's been touched when a needle is injected into her neck. Natasha blinks, fighting to stay awake, but she's quickly losing this fight.

"We have her ma'am, but she wasn't as hard to catch as you'd said."

...

Peter sits on the roof seething with anger. Bruce doesn't attempt to try and calm him.

"Tony, it's Bruce..."

"It's about damn time you called. You've been off the grid for too long!" Tony says angrily. "I've lost so many people recently and you're off the grid."

"I'm sorry Tony. I do miss the lab and the Avengers..."

"What Avengers," Tony snorts. "Cap, Clint, Wanda, Sam, they're all fugitives. Natasha only talks to Peter, Rodey is hurt..."

"I'm so sorry Tony... I should be coming back soon though..."

So sorry for not updating in forever. I've been so busy. Here's the next chap


	8. Chapter 8

AN - IMPORTANT!

hey guys, I have a lot going on in my life. I graduate from HS in a couple months and just two months ago my mom passed away. Along with this I'm taking two college classes, I play water polo(practice everyday) and I have a wedding to be in in a week. Why does this all matter? My life has been turned upside down and I'm extremely busy. So I'll try and give updates once every other month? Maybe? I can't promise when the next update will be sorry...

also, my mom really supported me in my writing but never saw anything I've written(and I've written a book[not published]) so right now it's especially hard for me to write.

Sorry guys... anyway, enjoy the update...

"маленький паук!" Natasha wakes crying out for Peter. She tries to stand only to find her wrists cuffed. "маленький паук! маленький паук are you here?"

A man walks into the room. "Hello Ms. Romanoff." He smirks. "Your friends aren't here. They haven't realized you're missing yet. We plan to bring in one of your friends for _insurance_ purposes. The only question is, who should it be? The man you love?" He pauses. "Or. Your newly adopted son?"

He turns to leave, only pausing for a moment to voice one more thing, "and Ms. Romanoff, trying to escape the cuffs. Even if you manage to escape them, I promise you, someone will be dead before you can leave the room. Just stay put and wait for a visitor and myself to return."

Peter sighs, calming enough to convince himself to go inside, it's beginning to get cold.

"I still hate you," Peter mumbles when Bruce opens his mouth to speak. Bruce's mouth closes. He sighs.

"I'm going to bed..." Bruce walks to his room and crawls into bed.

Peter looks around the kitchen for food and begins eating through the rest of his anger.

One by one men in black slip silently into the house. Bruce is on the edge of being asleep and Peter is paying no attention to anything but the food he is stuffing into his mouth.

With tranquilizer guns in hand, the men slip behind Peter and into Bruce's room. One of the barrels finds Peter's back and he stiffens while Bruce is just shot to make sure the Hulk doesn't show his green face.

"Hands behind your back Parker," the man orders.

Peter does as he's told with a frown, "what do you want? Who do you work for?"

"No time for questions. We're just here to retrieve insurance. That's it." Peter soon finds himself restrained and with a deeper frown.

Peter grows silent as he's lead to a van.

"Mr. Bruce!" he cries out rushing to the passed out man in the van. Peter shifts around and feels for a pulse. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he finds a pulse. Peter may not be a fan of Bruce, but Natasha is.

"What did you do with 'Tasha?" Peter asks softly.

"How did you figure out we had her?"

"Cause we don't like each other, so there's no point in just grabbing us... And Tasha has been gone a while... Too long..." Peter sighs and shifts, sitting on the floor.

Natasha sits perfectly still in the chair, she refuses to risk anybody's life for her own. She just wishes they wouldn't take Peter or Bruce.

"Where are you taking him?" A familiar voice cries out, "don't hurt him!"

The door opens and Peter stumbles into the room. Natasha silently gasps. She looks him over from where she sits and is briefly relieved by the fact he doesn't look to be hurt.

"Tasha!" Peter runs over to her and begins trying to free her from the restraints.

"маленький паук, stop." Peter pauses in what he's doing and looks up at Natasha. "What do they want from you? And is Bruce here too?"

"I don't know what they want... Tasha, they shot him with something. I don't know what..."

"He's alive. I know that much for sure. No one has found a way to kill him yet." Peter sighs and sits next to Natahsa.

"So is he going to Hulk out?" Peter whispers.

"I don't know... I just don't know маленький паук..." Peter sighs and sits next to her, leaning against the chair.

Soon enough the door opens again and the man who threatened Peter's life earlier walks in.

" маленький паук behind me," Natasha whispers softly. Peter gives the smallest shake of his head and instead stands in front of Natasha. " маленький паук!" Natasha hisses a little louder.

"No it's alright Ms. Romanoff," the man smiles, "I don't plan on hurting anyone right now. I just came to let you know what is going on here. Ms. Romanoff is going to be our hit woman. I have a list of targets I need taken out and sweet Romanoff here is going to take care of them for me."

Natasha opens her mouth to shoot of a snarky remark but she looks at Peter a quickly closes it. Her gaze drops and her heart begins to beat faster. She gasps softly when her chest begins to ache. She closes her eyes only to have everything feel like it's closing in on her. Her breath begins to come quicker and she starts to shake in her seat.

Peter turns at the noise coming from behind him to see Natasha in the midst of a panic attack. "Natasha!" Peter moves down directly in front of her and lightly touches her hand. "крупный паук, все нормально(It's okay). I promise 'Tasha... Please calm down..."

Natasha continues to breath faster and faster to the point where she begins to feel lightheaded. She hears Peter, but his words don't register with her. She's come to caring for two people very deeply and the rest of the avengers a lot as well. She's also come to try and not kill. To set a good example for Peter. To get over what the red room did to her. And not this man wants her to go kill like she use to do or have someone she cares for hurt.

Tears begin to form in Peter's eyes. He can tell Natasha is hurting and he can do nothing to stop it. "'Tasha please," he cries softly, the man behind him forgotten, "please it's okay. I promise it's going to be okay, just calm down for me..." His voice gives a soft crack, "please 'Tasha, please..."


End file.
